Shy
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: This is a reader x Prussia story. You're an average shy girl, and the most popular guy in school has his eye on you.


Sorry if this is ooc. I just wrote it and didn't think.

* * *

Your POV

You closed your locker door and shuffled into 9th period social studies. It was Friday, thank god, and you just wanted the bell to ring. You and your best friend Matthias were getting together after school, and you couldn't wait.

"Alright class." The teacher said, clearing her throat. "Today we'll begin learning about World War II. Before we get started, does anyone have any questions?" Everyone immediately looked at Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt was the resident WWII expert, but he was usually the first one to ask stupid questions just for the sake of asking them. You turned back to your notebook and kept writing, expecting the question to come any minute now. It didn't. Gilbert just sat there and kept doing whatever it was he was doing.

"We'll start with Germany's invasion of Poland." You half watched, and continued writing. You had come to an exciting part to write in your story. You brushed your (h/c) hair out of your face and let your pencil glide across the page. After a little you got bored and started sketching on a fresh page. Slowly Gilbert's face took shape. Who was Gilbert to you? You didn't know him well enough to be a friend, even if your siblings were friends, but he wasn't a stranger either. An acquaintance, you decided, focusing back on the paper. You zoned for the rest of class, taking notes when you though you needed to, but mostly writing your story. When the bell rang you happily gathered your stuff up and hurried out. Thankfully your locker was right next to this class. You twisted the dial and opened the locker smoothly.

"Well, that was fast luv." You turned away from putting your books in your bag to face the speaker, grinning.

"Hey Iggy. You seen Matthias yet?" Arthur Kirkland, your other best friend, flinched at the use of his unwanted nickname.

"No, I haven't seen Matt yet." He said calmly, his trademark thick brows twitching.

"Right here! Don't worry!" Matthias came barreling down the hall, earning him quite a few scoldings from teachers.

"Hey Matt." You and Arthur said together.

"What took you so long?" You teased, hoisting your backpack onto your shoulder and heading for the stairwell. Matthias slowed down and panted for a few minutes while he got his breath back.

"Teacher let us out late." He gasped. "Needed to give us the math assignment."

"That monster assignment?" Arthur exclaimed. "That thing must be ten pages long!" You nodded, your mind somehow drifting back to Gilbert. It'd be easy for him.

"Something wrong?" Matthias asked, tapping you on the shoulder. "You're quieter than usual." You shrugged.

"Just thinking about Gilbert, he'll probably have an easy time with the homework." Both boys seemed to think for a minute before recognition dawned on their faces.

"Gilbert? That guy who was really nice to you during study hall?" Matthias asked.

"And every other class I have with him." You said, brushing the comment. Gilbert was just a gentleman, just like Arthur. He didn't like you or something.

"He likes you." Arthur said. "The niceness is a big clue. He's never that nice to anyone."

"No, he can be a nice guy." You said defensively. Matthias grinned and punched your arm.

"You like him back don't you?"

"What? No way in hell Matthias!" You yelled, startling quite a few car drivers and other people walking home.

"Lay off mate." Arthur said, putting a firm hand on Matthias's shoulder. Matthias put his hands up in defeat and bowed his head.

"Okay. Okay. Hey, (y/n)? Do you have that new volume of Dracula Everlasting?" You gave him a look of mock surprise.

"I thought you said that was a stupid vampire manga?" You teased. Matthias looked away sheepishly.

"I didn't mean it." You smiled.

"Yeah, you can borrow it." Matthias's grin returned and Arthur shook his head while laughing softly.

"How did I get to be friends with people like you?" He chuckled.

Gilbert's POV

(y/n) was sitting in the perfect position to be drawn. Well, it was at least a good position. Gilbert started sketching the outline of her t-shirt now that he was done with her head. He kept nervously glancing at the board, hoping the teacher would assume he was taking notes. It worked, although most of his classmates kept giving him weird looks. He considered giving them the finger, but decided that another trip to the principal's office would just earn him another scolding. And he had pretty much used up his patient scoldings this month. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright class. I'll see you Monday." The teacher dismissed everyone. Gilbert watched you quickly pack up your stuff and hurry away. Why couldn't he just go talk to you? He mentally scolded himself as he walked out.

"Hola amigo! Why do you look so down?" Gilbert's attention was brought back down to earth by the familiar greeting.

"Oh, hallo Toni. Why wouldn't the awesome me be fine?" He said, trying to smile. Toni cocked his head to one side.

"You sure you're okay hermano? You're not smiling right."

"Oui, it is unnatural for you to not be smirking." Francis added. Gilbert sighed and let the smile drop. He couldn't fool his friends.

"It's (y/n)." He began. "I don't understand why I can't just go up and talk to her. This never happened with any of the others." Toni and Francis exchanged a look before placing their hands on Gilbert's shoulders.

"When you really love somebody, you get shy around them." They said in unison.

"Or you're just a shy person." Toni added. "But you're not shy in any way shape or form." Gilbert grinned, a plan forming in his head.

"I'll just have to fix that ja?" Toni and Francis returned the grins as they exited they school.

Your POV

You flopped down on your bed. You had finally finished all that math homework. How was it even legal to give that much homework for a weekend? Gilbert had probably finished it already. He may have been a slacker, but the dude was smart. You glanced out the window. It was dark already, and you had just eaten dinner. Maybe a little singing was in order. You pried your window open and rummaged around on your desk for some lyrics. You finally came up with Done Stealin' by Carolina Liar. You walked over to the window and started singing.

_If I had the chance to say,_  
_Remove the walls, let's clean the slate,_  
_Would it make us new?_  
_Should we find a way to start_  
_Without the mess we've made this far,_  
_Would it make us new?_

_I've seen this movie once before_  
_Don't need to see the end, no_

_I can't get away_  
_And you will never leave me_  
_Addicted to the game_

_It's time to make it easy_  
_I can't get enough_  
_So I have to do the right thing_  
_And give you back_  
_'Cause I'm done stealin'_

_If someone looked into our case_  
_And said our files could be erased,_  
_Would that make us new?_  
_Just tell me when and where to sign_  
_I'll check in and do the time_  
_And tell the truth_

_'Cause I've seen this movie twice before_  
_Don't need to see the end, no_

_I can't get away_  
_And you will never leave me_  
_Addicted to the game_  
_It's time to make it easy_  
_I can't get enough_  
_So I have to do the right thing_  
_And give you back_  
_'Cause I'm done stealin'_

_I know that we can make our dreams come true_  
_It's a crime committed_  
_We misunderstood, oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah... 'cause I'm done stealin'_

_If a jury read your mind_  
_You'd go away for quite some time,_  
_Would that make us new?_

_I can't get away_  
_And you will never leave me_  
_Addicted to the game_  
_It's time to make it easy_  
_I can't get enough_  
_So I have to do the right thing_  
_And give you back_  
_'Cause I'm done stealin'_

_...Truly that is something I believe_

As you ended the last line, you sighed to yourself. Why did you do this? Open the window and sing to whoever was out there? Then you remembered. You loved to sing, and you wanted to share your voice with everyone. That pesky stage fright got in the way though. Why were you so shy? You sighed and started your routine gut spill.

"Hey, whoever's out there. (f/n) (l/n) here. Welcome to my little fess up fest. First topic, Gilbert Beilschmidt. A guy from my school, he's in every one of my classes. Which is kinda creepy. But he's one of the nicest guys I know, at least to me. Despite his whole ego problem. Second, auditions for the talent show are coming up. I know what you're thinking, why would somebody as untalented and ugly as me enter in the talent show? I love singing. You know that though, you've heard me sing so much. And I love doing it more than anything. But I can't do it in front of so many people. I can't even sing loudly here." You stopped and stared out at the part of the neighborhood you could see. It was pretty unlikely anyone had heard you. But it looked like there was someone in the alley.

"You don't know how wrong you are." The person said, then they ran. You caught a glimpse of light hair and a red hoodie in the streetlight before the person was gone. You leaned back against your bed. Who the hell had that been?

"(y/n)! Wanna watch TV?" Your little sister Kate yelled, poking her head in.

"Yeah, be there in a second." You said, closing the window. "Hey, do you know anything about Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Kate turned to you, frowning.

"Ludwig's brother? Sure, I know a little about him, why?" You shrugged.

"He's in all of my classes. And besides, you're friends with his little brother. I think I should know something about him." Kate smiled mischievously, grabbing your hand and dragging you to the TV room.

"I'm not going to say you like him, cause I know that's probably not true." She said. "But there's something going on isn't there?"

"Nothing's going on Kate."

"Sure, whatever. So, about Gilbert."  
"Yeah?"

"He's not a bad guy according to Ludwig. Really nice, ego problem aside. Feliciano says he's nice too, but Feli likes everybody. Although, Lovi doesn't like him. He said he was too damn cocky. Then he went into one of his swearing rants. " You tried to stifle a snort. It was extremely hard to please Lovino Vargas, no matter what he never completely said good things. You'd heard he was dating someone in your grade, but that was not important.

"Lovi doesn't like anybody." You said. Kate shrugged.

"Can't argue there. Although there was this one time where he was in a really good mood and said Gilbert was an okay guy. We all thought he was high or something."

"Really? Lovi said that?" You asked in disbelief. Kate grinned like her face was about to split.  
"I recorded it." She pulled out her phone and clicked a few buttons. Finally the static of the recording surfaced.

"Gilbert? I don't like him, but he's okay. I still don't trust that potato eating-" Kate quickly snapped the phone closed.

"He goes into a whole swearing rant after that." She explained. You sat back as Kate turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. Lovi's blessing was a good sign. Even if it was followed by a swearing rant.

Gilbert's POV

It had been a long day. Gilbert had had to stay late at Toni's house because the Spanish boy just didn't understand algebra. Then Toni had insisted Gilbert stay for dinner, and here he was. But he had to admit, it had been worth it. Toni's mom made the absolute best food in the world. He cut into an alley and paused to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard someone singing. Gilbert whirled around. No one was in the alley, and he didn't see anyone in the backyards. A thin sliver of light caught his eye. He followed the light up to a window where a girl was standing. Wait! That girl was (y/n)! Wow, she could really sing, Gilbert thought to himself. How come she didn't do this in public? After a few minutes she stopped and started talking. "Hey, whoever's out there. (f/n) (l/n) here. Welcome to my little fess up fest. First topic, Gilbert Beilschmidt. A guy from my school, he's in every one of my classes. Which is kinda creepy. But he's one of the nicest guys I know, at least to me. Despite his whole ego problem." Gilbert blushed at the statement. The girl knew how to flatter, that was for sure. Or maybe she was just really nice. She didn't know he was there after all. "Second, auditions for the talent show are coming up. I know what you're thinking, why would somebody as untalented and ugly as me enter in the talent show?" That made Gilbert's heart drop. How could she say something like that? She was beautiful, and her singing was just as pretty. Why was she saying something like that? "I love singing. You know that though, you've heard me sing so much. And I love doing it more than anything. But I can't do it in front of so many people. I can't even sing loudly here." Gilbert couldn't help himself. This was just not something (y/n) should be saying.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Then he ran. He couldn't let her see him. Gilbert didn't stop until he got to his house. He pulled his key out of his pocket and fumbled it into the lock. The door swung open and he practically fell inside.

"West! I'm home!" He yelled, kicking his shoes off and collapsing onto the couch. The young German poked his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"I was getting worried about you Gil." He scolded. "Why didn't you call?" Gilbert ignored him and started flipping through the channels.

"Toni made me stay for dinner. And, I, uh, got lost on the way home." Ludwig walked over and stood right in front of the TV.

"You never get lost because of your 'awesome' sense of direction." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. Gilbert avoided his little brothers eyes and changed the subject.

"What did you eat tonight? I mean, I wasn't here, and-"

"Vati fed me." Ludwig interrupted. "He got home really early. Now, are you going to give me an answer or do I have to get Vati?" Gilbert paled. Vati had stopped spanking the kids as soon as they got into middle school, and Vati would never beat them, but he could be very imposing and threatening if he needed to.

"Toni's house is really close to (y/n)'s house and she started singing and I stopped to listen and then she started talking and put herself down and I told her she didn't know how wrong she was and then I ran home." Ludwig gave his older brother a mildly impressed look. He'd managed to say all that in one breath.

"(y/n) again huh?" Ludwig turned away, trying to hide the smile on his face. It was so cute to see his older brother acting so uncharacteristically nervous and love struck. Gilbert sensed he was being laughed at and glared pointedly at his little brother's back.

"She's just a girl." He said, focusing on the TV. "I've known tons of girls."  
"But none of them have had this much of an effect on you. I should really insist to hang out with Kate just so you can come along and talk to (y/n)." Ludwig grinned, picking up the home phone and dialing his friend Feliciano. Gilbert tuned out his little brother's conversation and pulled out his history notebook, flipping to the drawing of (y/n). Maybe his brother was right. Maybe it was different this time.

* * *

_One Month Later_

"Now I know we've all been working really hard." The teacher smiled. "And I know you all passed your tests, and to finish up the unit we will be doing a final project." There were various groans and complaints from all over the room. You just looked down at your notebook and kept drawing. Kiku had been giving you tips. He may have been your little sister's friend, but he was an awesome art teacher. Now that you though about it, wasn't Gilbert's little brother friends with your sister too? Small world.

"Now this is a partners project, so I have all of your names up here and we'll see who get paired with who." She leaned over the computer and clicked the start button. You couldn't follow the names fast enough as they scrambled across the board.

"Looks like we have our groups." The teacher said once the names had stopped. Your eyes scanned the board for your name. You finally found it with...Gilbert? You were with Gilbert?

"Looks like we're partners frau." A voice came from your left. You looked up. Gilbert stood behind you smiling nervously.

"Y-Yeah." You stammered. Why did you have to get assigned a partner? You would have been fine working alone. But working with someone who had a crush on you? It was Matthias's fault you were thinking like this. He had been so insistent that Gil had a crush on you. Gilbert probably didn't even know your last name. Yeah, nothing was going on.

"You okay frau?" You suddenly realized that you had been silent for an abnormal amount of time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna sit down?" Gilbert smiled and took the seat next to you.  
"So, what are we going to do for our project?" Gilbert asked, taking out his notebook and pencil. You sat back and thought. You'd seen some of Gilbert's art, he was pretty good. Maybe a picture. Or, what was something that would really connect to World War II?

"How about a political cartoon?" You asked. "You and me are pretty good. It would work."

"Yeah. It would." Gilbert smiled, blushing a little bit. You'd seen that smile in nearly every class period for a while now. It was a nice smile though. The kind of smile that made other people smile.

"Do you want to come over to my house to work on it?" You asked, glancing anxiously at the clock. Why wouldn't the bell just ring already? "It is due in a week." Why did all the stupid school projects have such short work time? Gilbert frowned slightly.

"Can you come over to my house? I have to pick my brother up from school." He explained, putting his notebook back into his bag.

"I guess I could do that." You said, twisting your hair. "Lemme just call my parents after class to tell them where I'm going."

"Alright." Just then the bell rang.

"I'll meet you at my locker okay?" You said, grabbing your things. Gilbert nodded as he walked the opposite way. It was weird, you had been avoiding him, and now you were going to his house. Still, it wasn't so bad. There were worse people to get stuck with. You got to your locker and opened it. Stuffing your books into your bag, you picked up your cell phone and dialed your home number.

"Hello?" Kate's voice asked.

"Hey Kate, it's me." You said, slinging your backpack over your shoulder. "I have to go over to the Beilschmidt's house to work on a project. I'll be back around six." You could practically hear Kate grinning over the phone.

"Okay, tell Ludwig hi for me." Then she hung up. You put the cell back in your pocket and looked up to find Gilbert waiting in front of you.

"Ready to go?" He asked. You nodded and both of you started walking to the stairs. You caught Matthias's eye, and he gave you an energetic thumbs up. You gave him a half smile, but looked away. Matthias was a good friend, but he was just a bit loud and that wasn't always good. For most of the way to Gilbert's house you were both completely silent.

"You said earlier that you though my art was good." Gilbert said quietly. "Did you mean it frau?"

"Of course." You replied. "You're a lot better than me. I'm not good at all."

"Don't put yourself down frau." Gilbert scolded playfully. "I hate it when people do that, especially when they are good at something." You found yourself blushing despite trying not to. The rest of the way there was complete silence. When you finally got to his house, you were amazed.  
"This is your house?"

"Ja."

"It's huge!" The house must have had at least five levels. Gilbert smirked and went to unlock the door. You were still gaping when he pulled you inside. The inside of his house was a lot cozier than the outside. Even though Kate had told you about the house from when she'd gone over to visit Ludwig, you'd never really heard much about it.

"Your house is really nice." You said, looking around. Gilbert smirked again and headed for what looked like the kitchen.

"Want something to eat. I've got cake, chicken, wurst, that's a kind of German sausage." You could see him rummaging around in the fridge.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Suit yourself." He said, pulling a sausage out and biting down on the end. You walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, for the political cartoon, what should we do?" Gilbert sat down opposite you, still chewing on the sausage.

"Something making fun of British people?"

"Artie would never forgive me."

"Something making fun of Americans?"

"I guess that would work." You jotted it down in your notebook. "We can do a split drawing. Germans and Americans. And the Germans can be all organized and stuff and the Americans are the complete opposite." Gilbert nodded, swallowing the last of the sausage.

"Can you wait here for a second?" He said, standing up. "I need to go finish something up. Don't go into any rooms with closed doors okay?" You watched him walk away. Now you could do some exploring. You'd never seen a house this big, so many places to start. Like a basement. You peeked your head around various corridors, too many to count, until you came upon a closed door. It was marked "Basement," on a sign in curlicue letters. There were a few muffled noises that sounded a bit like arguing and music.

"Gil! We have to practice for the talent show amigo." A voice came from the basement. You hesitated, your hand on the doorknob. Gilbert had told you closed doors meant don't look. But this probably couldn't hurt.

"Who's down there?" You asked, looking down the stairs. There was a lot of murmuring and finally someone stuck their head up the stairwell.

"(y/n)? What are you doing here chica?" The Spanish looking boy asked.

"Who the hell are you?" You asked right back. You'd seen him around with Gilbert sometimes. Gilbert had a specific group, you'd noticed that. It was him, the Spanish guy and a blonde guy. You didn't know their names though.

"(y/n)?" Gilbert's voice echoed from the kitchen. You could hear his footsteps as he walked over to the basement door. "Geez frau! Quit wondering off. Oh, hey Toni." He waved and the Spanish boy waved back.

"Mind telling me who that is?" You nervously played with your shirt hem. To your surprise, Gilbert grabbed your arm and dragged you into the basement. You closed your eyes, but opened them when you were safely on the ground. Then you gasped. Gilbert's basement was a miniature recording studio. There were microphones, sound equipment, even a recording booth. The Spanish boy was off to the side holding a guitar, and the blonde guy was at a drums set.

"(y/n), this is Antonio, I just call him Toni, and Francis." You smiled politely at the two boys in turn, but that still didn't explain why there was a recording studio in his basement.

"You never told me mademoiselle was this cute." Francis purred.

"You have a girlfriend Francis." Toni said cheerfully. Francis shrugged and winked at you.

"We're a band." Gilbert continued. "The Bad Touch Trio. You've heard of us right?"

"No way! THE Bad Touch Trio? No way! You guys are famous around the school!" You exclaimed. Gilbert and Francis smirked, and Toni just gave you a thankful smile.

"Si, we're THE Bad Touch Trio." Toni said, shifting his guitar. "We're really just an amateur band."

"No use being modest Toni." Gilbert grinned. "We're awesome! Just as awesome as a professional band!" You just grinned. It was nice to see a new side to Gilbert, and you thought it was cool that Gilbert was in a band that had managed to get the whole school talking.

"Can I sit in for a song?" You asked, sitting down on a step. Gilbert just shrugged and got behind the mic. Toni started strumming the guitar and Francis hit the drums. But you could only see Gilbert. He closed his eyes for a moment then started singing. It was so different from his normal voice. He was singing the song you'd listened to on YouTube yesterday, but there was something different about the way it sounded live. And the way he looked at you.

"What did you think frau?" He asked when they'd finished. There were so many words you wanted to use to describe the song. But there was only one that would do.

"It was, well, awesome." You grinned. Gilbert crossed his arms smugly and smirked.

"Looks like you have your first groupie Gil." Francis teased. Gilbert's face went a bit pink and he turned away quickly.

"No, there are plenty of other groupies amigo." Toni interrupted, trying to save his friend's dignity.

"(y/n)'s just the first one to listen in on us." You grinned in spite of yourself. No other girl had gotten to listen to the Bad Touch Trio perform in Gilbert's basement before. That meant you were special.

"So, I guess that's all we're going to do on the project right?" You said, getting up.

"I guess." You started to go up the stairs, but stopped when Gilbert grabbed your arm.

"Be at the talent show tomorrow. Okay?" You smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

_Next Day_

"Slow down (y/n)!" Matthias whined. "We'll be able to get to the gym on time. No need to pull my arm out of its socket."

"I agree love." Arthur said, in a much calmer voice. "We're in no hurry, so please stop injuring us." You sighed and released your friends arms. You just wanted to see why Gilbert had wanted you there so much. The three of you got to the gym on time and settled down in the front row of the bleachers. You looked around at the vast sea of students that had packed into the bleachers of the gym. You could always get people to come to the talent show. On the other side of the bleachers Kate caught you eye and waved enthusiastically. Beside her were Feliciano, Lovino and Ludwig. Feliciano followed suit and waved, Ludwig however just lifted his hand. Lovino gave you a bored glare. After a few minutes Elizabeth walked into the middle of the gym with a microphone. She must be MCing you thought, unsurprised by her participation. She seemed to be present for every school event.

"Welcome to the spring talent show everyone!" She said cheerily. "To start it off we have Vash Zwingli demonstrating his amazing marksmanship." The grumpy Swiss boy got up from his place and unstrapped the gun from his back and lined it up with the target on the other side of the gym. There was a resounding crack as the gun fired and went right into the bulls-eye. Once, twice, three times! Damn, he was good. But how he had managed to get the school to agree to let him do it was beyond you. Elizabeth took center-stage once more, a bit shaken up.

"That was, very wonderful Vash." She said calmly. "Next we have Roderich Edelstein on the piano." Elizabeth continued to announce acts, and they just kept coming. You sat there, fascinated by the acts, but at the same time disappointed that Gilbert hadn't shown up yet.

"It's almost the end of the talent show," You whispered to Matthias as Natalia Braginsky threw knives at her frightened brother Ivan. You wondered how she had convinced the school to let her do that. "Where's Gilbert?" Matthias patted you on the shoulder and smiled.

"He'll be here." He said calmly. You sat back in your seat, ignoring Arthur, who seemed to be asleep and snoring quietly. Figures that he would do that, you just hoped his boyfriend Alfred wasn't around to see it. Alfred was sweet, but had a habit of teasing Arthur too much.

"And now for our last act," Elizabeth said, visibly sweating as Natalia hauled Ivan away. "Gilbert Beilschmidt and the Bad Touch Trio!" Arthur was startled out of his sleep as you grabbed his arm and dug your fingernails in.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He asked as everyone started cheering. You just pointed toward the stage. Gilbert, Toni and Francis were hauling their instruments to the middle of the stage. Once they seemed all set Gilbert tapped the microphone to make sure it worked. A satisfying thunk came out of the speakers. Gilbert grabbed the microphone and looked into the crowd.

"This song is for someone, special." He said, pausing before the last word. Then Toni and Francis started playing.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

Then, to your surprise, Gilbert came and reached out his hand to you. At first you didn't take it, but then Matthias and Arthur pushed, and you grabbed it as a lifeline. Gilbert pulled you onto the stage and locked eyes with you. He was grinning like a maniac and you found yourself smiling too.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

You had blushed furiously throughout the whole thing, and you nearly fainted at the end. It was official, Matthias had been right. You knew he was smirking, so you didn't even bother to look in his direction. Your sister was on her feet yelling and smiling, along with a lot of other people. Then, to make matters worse, Gilbert kissed you. In front of the entire school, and quite a few teachers. There were some woops of encouragement and a few boos, probably from Gil's fangirls. Now you really thought you were going to faint.

"(y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" Gilbert whispered, his lips barely brushing your ear. You didn't know what to say.

"Y-Yes. Of course I will." You stammered. Gilbert grinned again. Then he turned to the crowd.

"You see this hot chick?" He yelled into the microphone. "She is my girlfriend now! So hands off!" This time you did faint.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that Gil?" A voice came from your right. "She was already embarrassed enough." Where were you? It was so dark. But warm too.

"What can I say Toni?" Gilbert's voice said, you could practically hear him smirking. "She's pretty enough that it's a danger that other guys might want her." Your eyes fluttered open. You were in the nurses office from what you could tell. And according to the voices you'd heard Toni and Gilbert were there too.

"Gil?" You croaked, sitting up. The blanket that had been covering you slid off to rest on your legs. Upon further examination though, you noticed it was a shirt. Gil's shirt.

"Senorita !" Toni ran to your side from the other side of the room. "You're awake! We were so worried about you!" You grabbed his shoulder and turned to look at him slowly.

"Is this Gilbert's shirt?" You asked, pointing to the shirt. Toni nodded.

"He thought you'd get cold."  
"Then he's?"  
"Si." You covered the bottom half of your face to cover the blush that was spreading. Just then Gilbert burst inside, shirtless. You almost fainted again.

"! I was so worried about you!" He said, running over and hugging you. "Although since your my girlfriend I shouldn't have been worried. After all, you're just awesome as me."

"Gil?" You said slowly.

"Yeah?" He pulled out of the hug and gave you a look that somehow seemed cute.

"Put your shirt back on." You shoved the shirt at him and averted your eyes. Gilbert made what sounded a bit like a pouting noise.  
"Told you you should have kept your shirt on." Toni teased.

"Let it go Toni." Gilbert snarled. "Okay . You can look now." You opened one of your eyes just to be sure he wasn't lying. Thankfully he wasn't, and you relaxed, opening both your eyes.

"Um, so, we're a couple now?" You asked uncertainly. Gilbert nodded, still smirking.

"Of course, I couldn't let someone as awesome and pretty as you get picked up by some other guy." You blushed and smiled.

"Promise you won't break my heart okay." Gilbert put his hand on yours.

"I'm too awesome to do something like that." You closed your eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a promise then." You had never though someone as shy as you could ever end up with the most popular guy in the grade.

"Together forever. Right?"

"Right."

_Maybe shy's not all bad._


End file.
